Inheritance
by Shenlong7
Summary: It's time to get to work and everyone's favorite Son of SParda is got a new mission to recover a rich woman's sister with the help of two new demon hunters and his stress, Lady. But there is more at stake than they know. DXL fic
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance

Chapter 1: The Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil may Cry, but I am using them for non-profit reasons. So you can't sue me.

* * *

The man in red was sitting at the bar drinking in silence while the women looked at him with great interest. He was handsome with a good looking face and white hair, plus he gave off an aura of mystery that was like a magnet that drew them to him. Outside it was raining heavily, rain drops coming down like bullets rippling the earth and most of the people were running into the bar to get away from the rain. That wasn't the reason why two guys walked into a bar, well one was an adult, but the other looked like he was sixteen and he had short blond hair with creepy grey eyes that looked like a blind persons eyes. They took a booth despite the bar tender's insistence that the kid wasn't allowed in there since he was a minor. Most of the people looked at the two, first the boy then the man who looked like his brother except he had sunglasses on. It might have been his son, but the two acted nothing alike, just like two siblings would. The older brother was chatting with the women while the boy just seemed to take a back seat to everything, keeping into the shadows while he seemed to working with stringing a puppet. No one would have said something if two men who looked like they were bouncers got tired of the bar tender having to insist that they leave and went up to have a not too friendly word with the two.

"Are you deaf or something pal," asked one of the big scary guys with a scar on his cheek. "That kids got no business in here if he can't drink so why don't you take the little puppet master outside of here."

"Ah come on, he's not bothering anyone and I paid for a drink," complained the older brother in the manner a child would. "Can't you just let me finish up with my drink and maybe get a few phone numbers?"

"Look her you dumb shit, I told you to clear out now," said "scarface".

"You didn't tell him to clear out," replied the boy in an emotionless tone as he continued making adjustments to the puppet in his hand. Right next to him was a heavy object that he had come in with and most people were curious as to what it was and how he could carry the object. He looked rather frail to be carrying it. "You asked him if we could leave. Asking and telling are two different things, especially since not going was an option left to us."

"What the fuck did you say you little bastard," asked the other one as he snatched the puppet from the boy's hands. "So you like playing with puppets, why don't you put on a puppet show for us then and let us see what you got?"

"I'm not a maker of puppets nor do I do shows with them," said the boy as he stared at the man with cold eyes that put the two off. This kid was no ordinary kid; he had seen and done things in his time. "Besides that's not even the puppet I use for my line of work so you wouldn't get a very good show."

"Well I'll tell you what, if you do a good show then we'll let you stay and do whatever you want to," said "scarface" as he crushed the puppet in his hand.

"You are definitely in for a show demon," said the boy as he hoisted the heavy object with a surprising show of strength and he brought it down on the bouncer with the scar. "Now then, why don't you get out of those skins so we can really have some fun?"

Immediately the two bodyguards seemed to shake and out of their skin popped two large demons with green skin and one horn on their head. Their bodies were almost human like except with long arms that seemed to hang down in front of them and their faces were deformed to look monstrous. Most of the people in the bar were running for their lives outside of the bar, except for the bar tender, the man in red, the older brother, and the boy who was unwrapping the cloth surrounding his heavy luggage. When all of the wrapping was on the floor, the boy stretched his fingers and the object that had turned out to be a large puppet came to life before his eyes. It had two swords in its hand and its face was made to look like a Minotaur. The boy moved his hand to make the puppet leap out at he demons, but there were no strings attached to either his finger or the puppet.

"What kind of trick is this, you little brat," asked the demon that had been the bouncer with the scarred face.

"This is no trick and the name isn't little brat," replied the boy as he drove the puppet forward to cut off the demons right arm. "My name is Nicholas and I am the self-proclaimed puppet master."

The other demon jumped on top of his partner's shoulders and sprung at the boy only to be attacked by the puppet, but his partner used this chance to attack the boy from his side. A gunshot sounded and the older brother who was watching the whole seen stood with a smoking revolver over the corpse of the demon that would have gotten his brother. The boy spun his hand around to make the puppet run and do a whirlwind slash on the demon, cleaving it in two.

"You should really be more careful about that left side," said the older brother as he holstered his gun. "You know you can't see on that side of your face, so you should do well to always be alert just in case they try something like that."

The cocking of a gun caused them to turn their attention to the bar tender that was holding a shotgun aimed at the two and had a crazy grin on his face. It was obvious that he himself was a demon and that he now had them dead to rights with at the range they were standing at. Now the two looked at each other, wondering what to do when the man in red that everyone forgot about sat up and pulled a gun on the bar tender.

"This is for charging too much on drinks," said the man in red as he pulled the trigger, blowing the bar tender's head off. He turned around and holstered his gun as he walked towards the two, but right behind him was the demon that had popped out from the bar tenders body. It rushed to attack, but at the snap of the man's fingers, a sword dropped from the ceiling to impale the demon. "Just don't make demons like they use to."

"Exactly who are you," asked the boy as he brought his puppet into a neutral position.

"Now now, this man saved our lives, the least we could do is buy him a drink," said the older brother as he patted his little brothers head. "Hey bartender give this man….oh wait he's dead, well at least it will be cheap."

That's when two big looking demons charged out of the wall that the liquor shelf was on, spilling and breaking all the bottles in the process. The man in red moved his upper body a few inches so that one of the demons went right past him and pulled out the twin guns from their holsters. Both were custom made 45 caliber semi-automatics, but one was black. The second demon to come out charged at the man in red, but he easily dodged it and riddled the demon full of holes, before placing one gun in his mouth as he pulled the sword out from the ground. It was a big as sword that seemed to be wider at the upper part as it was curving to from the tip. The remaining demon turned to attack the man in red, but it was cut in half before it could fully turn. The two brothers looked in awe at the man they had just met and didn't even know name.

"So, I never got your name," said the older brother as he picked up a bottle that was still intact. "Mine name is Knives and this is my brother, Nicholas."

"The name's Dante," said the man in red as he accepted the bottle and took a swig of it. "Figures they'd only leave the cheap stuff still intact."

"Tell me something Dante, are you the legendary son of Sparda that I've heard about," asked Knives as he took the bottle to take a swig of it.

"Well if you find another Dante carrying a sword with the name of Sparda on it, please tell me," said Dante as he put the sword on his back, slipping it through the rope that was on the back of his jacket. "You must be the two brothers I hear so much about from other demon hunters."

"I see we have a reputation," said Nicholas as he continued to wrap his puppet back in its cloth. "Of course we don't do that well with jobs and are currently looking for a place to stay."

"You didn't have to tell him that," complained Knives as he hung his head down in shame. "Well we got a job to look for a missing woman and we heard that she spent her nights in random bars, so we thought since this bar has a habit of having missing customers we'd check it out."

"You mean you spent most of the time hitting on the pretty waitress friend who hired us," commented Nicholas as he picked up the puppet. "I was the one who had to get all of the information and do the searching of bars."

"Oh come on it was a team effort," replied the child like Knives. The two were the oddest thing Dante had ever seen. "So why were you here, just out for a drink?"

"No I was actually hired to find missing persons," said Dante as he tossed the bottle up into the air and walked to the door leading to the basement, catching the bottle before it fell. "So I guess we should check the basement for the two girls we're looking for, if they're not dead."

The three walked down to the dusty basement that smelled like a slaughter house and the floor looked like the demons had been having some fun with unsuspecting women. Only one girl was chained up and blindfolded, when they reached the bottom of the stairs. She was beautiful, like those damsels in distress that were in those movies, and her brown hair hung down to past her shoulders. Knives was already drooling over, but his brother kept him in check, reminding him not to get too personal with a contact.

"Well, I guess your girl isn't here," said Dante as he walked towards the girl.

"No actually she's the girl we're looking for," said Knives as he stared at the photo of the woman in the picture. "Well I think we were hired to find the same woman or it's a trap."

"Neither,' said the woman as she smiled at them. "I had my butler hire you two to find me after I got myself kidnapped to test your strength and skill."

"Great," sighed Dante as he rubbed his temples. "Another psychotic client."

"So what is it that you want me to do my beauty," asked Knives, putting on a tough guy look. His brother knocked him upside the head before staring at the woman.

"I'm sorry, but you obviously have a few screws loos e in the head so we'll pass," said Nicholas as he pushed his brother towards the stairs.

"The job pays two hundred million dollars," said the woman in the chains. "All three of you will each get two million dollars if you'll only do this one job for me."

"Name the job," said Dante as he took off her blind fold. "If it interests me, I might take it."

"My name is Relena and I've been looking for my half sister for some time," said the woman in chains. "I found her three days ago, but as I was going to meet her, she was kidnapped and the kidnappers left a strange symbol on the wall of the hotel we were meeting at."

"I don't do rescue missions," said Dante as he moved to put the blind fold back over her eyes.

"The kidnappers had strange abilities from what I heard," said Relena as she tried to appeal to his interest into the strange and the paranormal. "One of them is a known collaborator of demons and you were the man she told me to look up."

"Who is she," asked Dante as he sighed, already having a good idea of who it was that had suggested him.

"A demon hunter that is often called on by government agencies," replied Relena with a sly grin, certain that she could use the demon hunter to peek his interest. "Even though you aren't called on a lot by government agencies, I've heard a lot about you, especially about your growing debt since the incident with the Marriot."

"I had to destroy the hotel to close a portal," said Dante. "At the time, she told me that the owner had given the okay for it, but it turns out it was all a lie and who believe a man of human and demonic origin over a sweet innocent girl. I swear, that woman gets me into so much trouble that I am about to go off on her the next time I have to increase my debt because of a lie or something that just happened to slip her mind at the time I asked."

"Oh is that the thanks I get for getting you the occasional job," asked the "she" they had been talking about. Lady. Ever since Dante had called her that name, she had been on a personal vendetta to plunge him into debt. Dante still couldn't hide his soft spot for her and couldn't help but feel good when she got jealous of Trish. It meant she actually cared, even though Trish and he were more of business partners than anything.

"Well you know Mary, I've been thinking that we should see other people," said Dante as he picked up took a seat and put Relena's blind fold back on. "I'm sorry, but I'll be castrated before I even take a job that she comes with."

"My name is not Mary," said Lady, her hand shaking as it desperately called for a gun, but she knew he could deflect them with his gun. "You gave me my name so you use it and never call me by that name again."

"Oh is my Lady throwing a tantrum," asked Dante with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair. "Guess it must be that time of the month or is it that my Lady isn't herself today. Oh dear, and here I was expecting to have dinner with someone tonight and maybe see a movie afterward. Oh well, I'll see if Trish is available then."

"Well she must be lacking in standards if she likes a bum like you," said Lady with a sigh, hiding the fact that she had the strongest urge to gun down Trish. She walked up to him and put on a face full of sadness that was known to move any man's heart. "After all that I've done you couldn't give me just one flip, for old time's sake."

"It's because of those old times that I'm not giving you a flip," replied Dante as he held the coin out in his hand, his features showing no warmth toward her. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll walk out before you recruit me like you did last time."

"Wait, Mr. Dante," cried Relena as she slipped her arms out of the harnesses and ran up to the man who could help her get back her sister, wrapping her arm around him as tears flowed down her cheek. "Please, anything you want, even if it's me, I'll give it to you, all of it, if you would only bring her back. Please, Mr. Dante, bring back my sister."

"Fine then," said Dante as he turned around to pat her head. "Tell me more about this mission, Ms. Relena."

* * *

Well that's my first chapter. Please review, I won't begin on the next one until I get one review. 


	2. Second shot

Chapter 2: What do you want?

Disclaimer: commen sense should tell the reader of this fan fiction, that I do not own Devil Mat Cry or its characters.

* * *

She was watching him from across the street in the rain, as he sat there in the diner eating a pizza that he had ordered and she remembered the fact that he practically lived off of pizza and strawberry sundaes. His every movement seemed to be slight and almost unnoticeable to anyone who was watching him, but she knew that he was only trying not to draw attention to himself. When he wanted to, Dante could be the life of the party, but other times he would withdraw himself from his immediate surroundings, becoming a blur in the room. Lady yawned as she felt how tired she was. It was about 3:50 A.M. and there was Dante going out for a midnight snack, so she followed him, but the reason for her following him was unknown to him. After the demon hunter had practically blown her off, she felt a sort of strange feeling as she wondered what had happened to him during the mission she recruited him for. Her method of recruiting was to convince the demon to steal the amulet that Dante treasured so much, causing him to go into a rage and seek out the demon's head. It was a legitimate means to an end, or at least she thought it was, but for some reason, Dante developed a cold front towards her. It wasn't like she had used such ways to get him to take a job before, but for some reason, Dante had decided it was the last straw. She saw that when he refused to even gamble with her, but then again, she always used that debt that he owed her as leverage to get him to take the bet. Maybe he would have never given her a single coin toss if he didn't owe her so much. Lady started to regret giving him the high paying jobs that allowed him to pay back those debts, but she knew that he had only grown so cold to her recently. 

There she was watching him from the distance with her umbrella up to cover the rain as she waited in the alley for him to move, but she still wondered what she was doing there. It wasn't like she absolutely depended on his help, but he was very useful when he was on her side. Other times she had to go against him because of the conflict of interest, just like in the last mission. Memories of how determined he was to stop her from killing this demonic child that was the daughter of another demon knight. She was trying to hit the girl but he kept on swatting them away with his sword until she finally got so frustrated that she took out the big bazooka and fired it at a demon informant that told him where to find things. _Could it have been that_, thought Lady as she looked at the white haired half demon. Never before had she entertained the possibility that he might have been friends with his informants or even shared as sort of kinship to them. To her, Dante was as anti-devil as the next devil hunter, but inside of his mind there had to be a conflict of interest due to his demonic heritage. Even though Sparda had woken up to justice and fought against his demon brothers, it was highly doubtful if he showed them any hate just for being demons. Maybe Dante was becoming more like his father and only sought to destroy those demons that killed the innocent. When did he get so complicated?

She got tired of just watching him and decided to get off her motorcycle. Walking over to the door, she kept her eyes on him as she made sure her foot steps were soft and almost inaudible. No matter how soft they were he seemed to pick them up plain as day and he could tell who it was just by the sound of the footsteps. Everything was moving in slow motion around her as she inhaled the toxic scent of the diner and felt the intense amount of energy from him, but everything picked up speed minutes later, going faster than before and leaving her behind. She didn't even realize he was leaving until he said two unmistakable words that cut her somehow.

"I still wouldn't give you flip."

And like a magicians act, he was gone, a dream shrinking in the light of dawn, but that dream was so magnificent that she wanted the moon again and she found herself needing a continuation to that dream. That was why she got back on her motorcycle and drove all the way to there, the place she could always find him, the place that represented what she thought Dante meant to her. Devil May Cry. A name taken from something that she said to console Dante when he lost his brother and that was there bond that she hoped would remain forever. It was just the same as before, but now it seemed much colder than before, every item leaving only a bitter memory about another mission that she had roped him in on. So cold, even though everything was exactly in its place, except for the master of the shop, who was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't expected him to be missing from his one and only home, but she could only think of how he must hate her or at least how far he was going to severe his ties. On the coffee table was a stack of cards, the very same stack of cards he always played, but he never won, his unlucky cards. A pair of boots touched the floor just behind her and she turned around, gun drawn, right into Dante, ho eyes bore nothing, but coldness to.

"If you're here to give me a job I already have one," said Dante adding, "not that I would accept any job you had to offer."

"What changed between us," asked Lady as she looked into his cold blue eyes. "Why is it that you've grown so cold and distant from me? Is it that you don't owe me anything anymore, or is it that last mission?"

"I think it would have to be that last one," replied Dante as he walked over to his desk, sitting in his chair and kicking his feet up. "If I were to place exactly where you and I had a falling out, I would say the beginning and the end of the last mission. You know, when you stole the only memento I have of my mother to get me to take the job and then killed one of my informants just so you could kill a half demon child."

"Her father tried to bring a lot of chaos to this realm if you don't recall," said Lady as she frowned at his response. "I know I was wrong for the amulet, but the child was the daughter of one of your most dangerous enemies yet. There is no telling how much power that child has, but you're keeping her safe. It may one day be the death of you Dante."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," said Dante as he cleaned out his ear. "Even if she was a demon, she hasn't done anything wrong yet, making her an innocent and I am obliged to protect any and all innocent, even if it is from you. I could understand you having your worries about her, but you tried to kill her and even killed a demon that hadn't harmed anyone for his entire life to get to her. Such a thing I could have understood years ago, but now I contemplate how many demons I killed didn't deserve the bullet."

"You're different from them Dante, you have no kinship with them," said Lady as she tried to place her hand on his shoulders, but he pushed it aside.

"I see humans who would kill for money," replied Dante as he flipped a coin up in the air. "I now begin to wonder, what is the difference between a demon and a human, because there are humans who can be just as evil as demons and demons that are just as good as humans. I guess the thing I most found distasteful was your inability to question things around you and you went to school. Well then again, I guess that's why you don't question things since the first thing they hammer into your sub-consciousness is that devils, no matter how they act or weak they are, are all evil."

"How would you know what schools teach," asked Lady, who was offended at the accusations of her being close minded. "I learned that from watching other demons take advantage of the humans around me."

"Funny thing is, I wasn't allowed at school because I couldn't prove I was the son of Sparda and because I didn't want to put others in danger just because they knew me. My mother taught Vergil and I everything we needed to know at that time and the other stuff we had to learn along the way. After she died, I grew up observing another thing that was very new to me and is new to you. I observed humans taking advantage of other humans and doing everything we would accuse demons of doing, so much that I wondered what the difference was between a demon and a human. When I learned about my ability to sense the demons and tell when they are near, I decided that I could start being a demon hunter and clean up my father's mess. It was during the time we met that I got a better understanding of demons, a subject that I was only slightly better on, and as such, I came to see them as more than my father's mess. Maybe having demonic blood in me makes me see the demons in a better light, but from my point of view, humans close themselves off to the other viewpoints."

Everything that she had thought about Dante went out the roof as she looked at this new man who was sitting there in that chair that another man once sat there. Well what else could he be doing when he sat there in silence, but contemplate the issues that were never brought up in his profession because no one wanted to think of a demon as anything less than that, but when everything all boiled down to it, what was the main thing that separated humans from demons? A dangerous question that many demon hunters would get when they thought too much and Dante had too much free time. She could only just look at him as he casually flipped through the magazine in his hands, looking at all the things he would buy since not long ago it would have been things he wished to buy. Deciding to stay for a bit longer, Lady took seat on the couch and decided to look through the deck of cards that were sitting there. Her eyes were getting heavier and before she knew it, she was sleeping on his couch with his coat covering her. His bed was his own personal space to sleep on when he wanted to sleep, but other times he would just sleep in his chair. That night he slept in his own bed, finding it uncomfortable to sleep in the same room as her, not wanting to think about why he couldn't get that one image of her firing the rocket at the girl, who was protected by Jinto, a weaker demon who often helped Dante with useful information and helped people who in trouble. Sleep was just coming to him when he was forced awake by a cry from downstairs. _Lady!_

* * *

Nicholas looked at the device that his "older brother" used to track down demons, not that he needed it to find them, but his brother had put him in charge of the device. Though his brother didn't realize it, he considered the device to be an insult to his abilities, saying that a machine could sense demons better than he could. He fumbled into his jacket pocket to find the pack of cigarettes that he always kept with him, much to his brother's displeasure, and lit up a cigarette. He moved the hand he kept bandaged to feel if it still hurt when he moved. Whenever his hand didn't hurt, he felt like he didn't exist and he would stab it until he felt something. Whenever it didn't hurt, his fear of not existing increased and he would never sleep well. He was about to find his way into his dream, he picked it up from fifty miles away and it was moving fast towards him. The light in the man's room was open and he could see the man trying to get lucky with the hooker that he had sent his way. The man was one of the leads they had and his brother was talking with some of the informants he had. He got stuck doing stake out and he was looking at the man with the hooker and just waiting for something to happen. He could feel the demon coming at him and then he sensed its course changing to the man and the hooker. He could hear a revolvers being cocked and he turned to hand his brother his knives. 

"So in what way should we do this," asked Knives as he picked up the device which wasn't beeping yet. The demon was out of its range and it would only beep once the monster got into the fifty meter range.

"A demon's coming so I think we should wait for it to begin its attack or we could go in now and wait for it," replied Nicholas as he continued to load the gun that he had on his lap. It was a customized M9 with laser sighting and an optional silencer. He could see the nervous look on the hooker's face and he began to examine her closely, taking in all of the visual facts about her. "Don't tell me that you didn't send her in?"

"It was Relena's idea," said Knives with a look of embarrassment. He was surprised to see Nicholas, his "little brother," running off with the gun in his hand and one of his puppets under his arm.

"Fucking idiot, you and her are both the same!"

* * *

Please review my story and tell me what you think. Your reviews give me as much fuel as the Halo 3 Mountain Dew I've been guzling down. 


	3. Third shot

Chapter 3: The Lead

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters of Devil May Cry.

* * *

The inside of the hotel was rather fancy for anyone to bring a hooker to it, but he didn't like the idea of having a client in there. The fancier the place was on the surface, the darker it was on the inside beneath the flowery wall paper and into the deep grime that always lay beneath the surface, a fact that never failed to prove itself and only made Nicholas more wary of the things that surrounded him and his own little world. The gun was in his hand as he crawled silently down the hall to the room that he knew Relena was in with the lead, but he could sense the demon getting closer and in one leap it was on top of the hotel. Nicholas decided that discreet had been thrown out a long time ago and burst into the room, gun at the ready.

The man was no longer much of a man as it's true face had been shown, red skin and horns, the works, and his arms were now carrying a strange dagger that was like a bold squiggly line. It let out a shriek as he got closer and then made a rush for Relena in an attempt to get a hostage, but its kneecaps were blown off before it even got two feet close to her. Nothing was over, the demonic presence was still over the hotel, and the small time punk had a big friend. Before Relena could say a word he motioned for her to leave as he got on the fire escape and started climbing up the pipe to the roof top. It wasn't very original; in fact it was a minotaur demon, one of those bull headed bastards that were sent in whenever muscle was needed. Apparently someone had told them that he was coming, but he would have to wait, no matter how badly he wanted to find out who had given him away.

It leaped at him with a giant axe that was swooped into an arc, but it was easily dodged and Nicholas fired into its gut. The Minotaur's skin was too tough for it to do any damage since they had no effect to his special bullets that were meant to kill demons using holy barriers. Minotaur had a disturbing habit of being immune to holy barriers, but they weren't protected from the fire of a really powerful shot and Nicholas hadn't used his Python in a while. The Minotaur started getting pumped like it was goosed up to its eyeballs on narcotics and it started to lung at him with surprising feats of speed, thrashing around as Nicholas moved from one side to another, making sure that he was not hacked into pieces.

Then the Minotaur reached out and grabbed his skulls, squeezing it until the face crumpled to reveal the face of one of Nicholas's puppets. The puppet in the cloth unwrapped itself to show Nicholas standing with his special gloves on. Each finger of the gloves had blades on them that were eleven inches in length and were very sharp. As soon as the Minotaur knocked the puppet away, it came back and stabbed it in the leg with one of its hidden knives, while Nicholas got behind the Minotaur and draped his arm over its shoulder. It turned to look at Nicholas and he was just giving it a sadistic grin as he used his special gloves to cut its head off.

* * *

Dante had both of his guns in their holsters as he casually walked down stairs, expecting to find some kind of demon holding Lady hostage, but instead he found something odd. He found Lady crumpled up into a ball on the floor of his office, her hands covering her ears so that he couldn't call out to her like he wanted to do. Most of the lights were off, except for the light of the jukebox, which was always on. Scattered on the coffee table and the couch were the cards that he use to play with before he decided it was time to kick the habit. The lightning outside lit up the room like a motor round and Dante realized how terrible his office looked. Walking over to her, Dante placed the cards back to where they were and then picked her up to take her upstairs. Outside were the prostitutes working their night shift, the ones not associated with the brothel that was, but Dante rarely associated with them, choosing instead to stay away from those places to avoid the fat Italian named Enzo. Enzo would give him jobs that were un interesting and sometimes dealt with people who he personally hated so he started putting distance between Enzo and himself until he could finally buy the place to run his business. As soon as he had Lady in his bed, minus himself of course, Dante walked down to the office and sat down in his chair. Sleep finally came over him thirty minutes later.

* * *

Morning wasn't Dante's time of choice since he did work so late at night and the most he did during the day was sleep because of how dull things were, but now he had to get up and look after his guest. The guest he didn't want, but she was already in his bed and he would have to work with her for sooner or later. Unfortunately, Dante's sleeping habits were not known to his other "partners" and they walked in with a big good morning. Well Relena and Knives anyway, Nicholas gave a silent nod and sat down on the couch while he closed his eyes. He was the most unemotional person Dante had ever seen in his life, which was a bit of a contradiction to his brother, who seemed to be the life of the party. Before he could ask if someone had switched the basinets, Lady walked down the creaking stairs to let him hear the sound of light footsteps on the old wood.

"How could you stand those stairs, just the sheer sound would drive me nuts," said Relena as she covered her ears and tried to finish the puzzle she had started.

"It's good for telling me if something is on the stairs and I've trained myself to wake up at the sound of it," replied Dante as he looked through another catalogue of things he couldn't afford with his checking account right now. He was going to tell her that the puzzle was missing a few pieces, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that because she looked so determined. "Good morning, Lady, did you have pleasant dreams."

"Well at first I didn't, but then I suddenly had the strangest dream that someone was carrying me up your stairs," replied Lady a bit excited by her strange dream, but the only person who was really paying her any attention was Relena. "Those arms felt really safe, they kept me from having any more bad dreams, but then I woke up in your bed when I could have sworn that I was on your couch."

"Wow that sounds like a mystery," said Relena in an excited voice. She fantasized about living some life of mystery and intrigue to break from the mundane life of business economics that she lived, even though she was quite good at keeping her father's old business afloat.

"Dante carried her upstairs in order to take her to some place comfortable, mystery solved," said Nicholas as he spoke for the first time since he had been in Dante's shop, but he was soon quiet again as he laid back on the sofa.

"Well we haven't been getting that far with anything, we thought we had a lead, but it turned out to be some occult freak," announced Knives as he looked at the silent Dante and was unable to determine if Dante was awake or if he was even alive. "So, I guess the point I was getting to was to ask you if you two had found anything that could tell us the whereabouts of Relena's sister. So, have you?"

"Well I pretty much got the same thing that you got except it was just a very weak demon," admitted Lady, who hated not getting anything, but she figured that it was alright since the two brothers hadn't found out anything as well and it would be a cold day in hell before Dante found anything. The man just sat on his ass and waited for someone to point the way.

"How unlike you Lady," said Dante, not bothering to take off the catalogue that covered his face. "It's especially surprising since I just happened to get a lead myself."

"You actually got a lead," asked Lady in bewilderment and started to wonder if it had suddenly gotten very cold or if it was just her.

"Yes, I happened to ask one of the devils I keep tabs on for information and it turns out that there have been sightings of her at an old castle in Spain," said Dante as he shifted in his sheet. "Now then, I believe someone offered to buy me pizza if I got a lead before them. The usual please, and make it a large since other people might want some."

"I hope you choke on a pizza or a strawberry," grumbled Lady as she went to get the phone and place the order. "When did you get luck?"

"What can I say, life's a bitch and I'm her pimp," replied Dante as he leaned back into his chair with a cocky attitude about him. "Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask of you, Knives. That is if you don't mind."

"No go and ask away," replied Kinves as he started to take a cigarette out and lit it up.

"Nicholas isn't your brother is he," asked Dante casually, but the two women in the room came to a shocked realization of the truth.

"So you saw through that lie then," said Knives as he put his cigarette out on an ashtray.

"He also knows the other truth," said Nicholas as he opened his eyes and turned them on Dante. "He knows I'm really a devil."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Going on the Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry I wish I did.

It was about noon when the pizza finally came to the office and no one had spoken in all that time, the ladies from shock, Knives from a nervous behavior, Nicholas because it was just his nature and Dante because he was too busy looking at the catalogue in his hand. The delivery man left in a hurry because he swore he could feel murder radiating from the room and it all felt so oppressive, enough so that he felt that if he didn't get out of that room he would be beaten within an inch of his life. With all of his realization of how dangerous it would be to stay a second longer in that shop, the poor delivery man ran for his life, but he mistook the direction of the anger and hate because the hate wasn't coming from anyone in the room, it was coming from outside. Dante, however, didn't sense how tense everything was since he assumed that everyone else would have caught onto Nicholas being anything but human.

"You knew about this for a while didn't you Dante," said Lady as she looked accusingly at Dante who looked right back at her like he was wondering if it was just that time of the month for her. "Don't give me that look, you could have told me that the kid was really a fucking devil in disguise."

"I figured you might shoot him since you seem to be dead set on killing every single devil walking the earth," replied Dante as he started to drink the cold Guinness that had been his fridge for the past month and then he could feel other eyes looking on him, the eyes of Relena. "Don't tell me that you both have those primitive convictions of devils like any other human, I at least thought you two were above it."

"I am above it, but still I am suspicious of the fact that I have not been trusted much when I trust them very much," replied Relena before looking at Dante and adding, "I especially found it odd that you didn't tell me this until now when it seems you knew it the day you met him."

"I figured you two could tell since he does seem to have abnormal strength and speed that no human should possess," said Dante as he emptied the bottle and threw up in the air, only to shoot it before it reached a seventy-one degree angle. "It should make no difference either way whether he is devil or human, he is helping us after all and he is better by all standards, then a lot of humans in this town."

"Well that's not the point here," snapped Lady as she looked at the supposedly sleeping devil child. "The point is that someone was only giving us half of the story and we have to decide whether to believe his good intentions based on his behavior and decision to not be fully honest with us, which makes things rather bleak for him."

"You're one of his judges, I'd say that's already bleak enough," commented Dante as he finally got down from his chair and stared at Lady with serious eyes. "What really bothers you about him, Lady? Is it the fact that he didn't tell you he was a devil or was it the fact that he is a devil, one of the things you hunt without discrimination might I add?"

"Right now we are only focusing on his lack of honesty, which brings him into great questioning," replied Lady as she avoided his gaze, instead going for something else.

"Well I figured it would best to leave all of this under the bridge so as not to cause any problems," said Nicholas in his defense, but it didn't help his case at all.

"If we are to work with you then you must be completely honest on who you are and where you came from," demanded Relena as she leaned towards the devil child.

"My name is Nicholas, or at least that was the name of his brother," started Nicholas as he pointed a finger at his partner and good friend. "His brother died right about the same time we met, in fact his brother was the first person to unearth me from the mountain after I was buried under rock and brimstone, pretty much whatever Sparda had poured over me. Due to his sealing of the gate between this world and the demon world, I was left weak with only the power I had to get by, but I was no match for the legendary dark knight and so I was incased in that mountain. True, I had served in the army of darkness and hadn't woken up to justice like Sparda had, but I was probably the most humane of the dark knights as well as the weakest. Unfortunately for the boy, my sword also fell from the rock and in the search for something to nourish me, found the boy, and I was brought back to some of my former power by the boy. Knives was a bit reluctant to admit it, but it was not my fault since I did not tell the sword to fall from where it did, nor did I tell the boy to dig there. It all just happened and that is how we came to meet."

"Maybe you should tell me the unabridged version," commented lady as finally took a slice of pizza and bit into it, the familiar taste of garlic and raw ham filling her mouth. Dante ate this everyday and somehow she had grown tired of eating it even though she herself had never even tasted it. "Why do you always eat this and never try anything else, you'll die from this habit?"

"There are a lot worse things in my life than eating healthy, besides with my blood I could live forever off of this food," replied Dante as he finally took his feet off the desk and turned toward Relena. "I think you'd better get one of your jets ready, we should leave tonight."

"Don't be too hasty or you might just get in over your head," warned Nicholas as he too sat up and picked up one of his puppets. "We should prepare for a lot of enemies since it is an old castle and they just love to pour them all in like that."

"Got a point," admitted Dante as he took a business card off of his desk. "And I know the perfect person to see about getting prepared."

* * *

The shop that Dante had been referring to, had been arranged with many assault rifles, submachine guns, semi-automatic side arms, and other weapons for demon hunting. On the walls to the left was an assortment of different blades from swords of a standard European style to the artists of Asia, each sword with a perfect alignment of blade and handle that made for a perfect unsheathing slash. Dante never bought any of the swords since he had Alastor on his back, along with the Force Edge that was an old keepsake from his father. Another person found themselves looking at the blades anyway, the knives to be specific, each blade observed in completion with eyes that looked at every attention to detail. I am referring to Knives of course.

"This looks like a decent knife," said Knives as he started flipping and twirling around in his hand. "How much for the knife?"

"That will be two hundred," said the man at the counter who flipped through the book on his desk with greater interest than he had for his customers. "The grip on the knife handle adjusts to yours and the blade was made out of the metal of two pieces of art as well as a saw blade just to cause a spark with friction."

"I'll take it," said Knives enthusiastically, slamming the money down on the table as he saw Lady purchase one of the assault rifles out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay then I think we're all ready," said Dante as he came out the back of the shop with only a sawed off shotgun in his hand and his sword on his back, which looked sharper than when he had entered the private room.

* * *

The halls of the castle were much like any European architecture from the middle ages, with tapestries lined along walls guarded by walls that were lined with suites of armor, as if someone had a check list for everything in a stereotypical European designed castle. It wasn't open to the public at all, everyone went to the other, nicer castles, but this one had something that drew people to it, like some kind of magnet that pulled at the soul. The victims were compelled to go to the castle by some unknown force or emotion that they had no knowledge of, a voice in their ear that bordered between audible sounds and inaudible sounds. That's what Dante was feeling as he strolled through the halls of the castle without any fear of attackers, but he was followed by more cautious people, all armed to do combat with whatever monsters lied within the castle. Their caution was soon proven useful as the sound of metal scraping against stone filled the air of the castle. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Castlevania

Disclaimer: The author known as Shenlong7 owns nothing of Devil May Cry.

* * *

The scraping against the castle walls was like a nail on a chalk board amplified by a big ass stereo, the kind of sound that drove Nicholas up the fucking walls. He was all ready to blow whatever it was apart, but he when he ran to where it was the sound faded away along with the presence of the creature. With a shrug, Nicholas walked back to where the group was, not noticing the creature that was slowly forming from the solid concrete with its scythe pointed out at him, and he never noticed it up until Dante fired two shots that whizzed right past his head into the creature behind him. The young devil spun around to see the withering creature falling back into the wall and then turned back to Dante, as more creatures spawned themselves from the stone. Each one never stood a chance as the son of Sparda jumped up in the air and used one of the Nicholas's puppets as a platform to make another jump while firing at them with Ebony and Ivory. Knives was running around while flinging a few of his knives at the devils and jumped onto the head of one, kicking it down at the same time. Lady was more stationary with her approach, choosing to stand and shoot at anything that came near her with her submachine gun and pistol.

"There doesn't seem to be an end to these things," cursed Knives as he started to stand by his brother who was using his puppet to move around from devil to devil while firing an assault rifle.

"They are merely just here to make us waste our time or they would have created something more," said Nicholas as he walked forward through the hallway, shooting anything that looked devil. "These are very low level devils and are more of something a cult would summon to set up defenses, not a massive operation of demons."

"That explains why I'm barely keeping my eyes open," said Dante as he walked on, not bothering any more since there was really nothing that could do him harm. "Is there a way to skip this and get to something better?"

"If I'm correct then these demons are being summoned by some object that creates a portal to the demon world," said Nicholas as he looked around the room while moving his hand around to move his puppet around to create a killing barrier. "We just need to find where it is and destroy it before we proceed on or else will be having these pests here for the whole time."

"Would that be it," asked Dante as he shot a small red diamond thing that was floating in the air. "That just gives off the whole 'this thing opens up a portal to the devil world' vibe."

There was a cry that rang out through the castle walls and the devils all vanished into thin air with a mist being left on the floors of the castle. Dante continued his matador walk through the castle as if he was asking the devils to come out and charge him all at the same time, which he probably was since he was very egotistic sometimes. He just had that walk, that walk that says "my shit doesn't stink." It was annoying to someone like Lady, who hated the fact that he had to be so cocky and have so much power and skill. Most of the time when she was with a hunter who acted like that, she wound up having to save his ass from the devil, but with Dante it was different, he wound up taking the situation on himself.

"There might be something bigger a bit more than what we last fought so continuing such a task would be very hazardous," commented Nicholas as he looked at Dante with the usual emotionless expression.

"It would be a waste of your energy to try and talk sense to him," said Lady as she hoisted her large gun on her back and followed the half-devil. "He's not one to listen to such things or to care about the defending himself unless it is necessary for him to do."

"How has he stayed alive for so long," asked Nicholas as he was picking the scythe out of his puppet.

"He has the luck and the blood to live," replied Lady as she walked down.

A gunshot sounded without the sight of the son of Sparda dressed in red and standing right in front of the group with his smoking guns out. He was a mirage, an afterthought, a shadow that disappeared in the sun light creeping through the cracks of the woodwork, and now they had another mystery on their hands. Something of a gun fight sounded throughout the castle halls as if Dante had been able to get farther away, but the sound also sounded out very close to them. They quickly rushed out towards where they believed the sound was coming from and they immediately found themselves in a new surrounding that seemed to grow along the walls as the white stone became a darker rock that stood out like a jagged edge. The flour began to accumulate moisture and was close to becoming mud as a water seemed to form around them. The sound of the gun fighting got closure with each shot being able to be distinguished instead of sounding like a long single shot that blurred together.

"That diamond must have caused a warp portal when it was destroyed," said Nicholas as he started to drag his puppet along with him and picked up a blade that was lodged in the stone. "He's been here, but this thing seems to be vast moving despite being a very large demon with nothing else."

"I think you can skip that bit of tracking information," said Lady as she pointed her large gun at a larger demon that was white with scales and a black circle surrounding its eyes. It was holding onto the walls of the castle with its giant claws. "Is that the thing?"

"Not the one I was fighting but a bit close to it," said Dant as he walked up behind the group with his sword being held over his shoulder with his right hand and Ebony in his left hand, aimed and pointing at the devil. "There must be some other devils around him of the same type."

"Great, why get one devil when you could get two or a thousand," said Lady with a hint of annoyance in her voice and she turned to the other two men. "This castle is probably bigger so I guess we should split up into two groups."

"Okay, my brother and I will be going in whichever direction you aren't going," said Knives as he started to kick one of the devils off of the wall. "I guess Dante chose for you."

"What," asked Lady as she looked back and saw Dante charging in one direction with his sword pointed out and his gun in front firing with Ebony. She growled as she started to chase after him and found herself jumping over one of the diving devils. "God damn idiot has to do everything, doesn't he?"

"You planning to follow me, my Lady," asked Dante as he looked over his shoulder back at her.

"I will blow your head off if you talk again!"

"Are you angry," asked Dante in his mocking tone and he moved his head back to dodge the bullet that came from Lady's gun. "My, it must be that time of the month for you, but don't worry. There are plenty of punching bags for you."

He wasn't just blowing smoke out of his ass either because as soon as he said that three devils popped out of the ground to attack Dante. He had sensed them before they had even made a move and was able to now where they were coming from so that when they did attack, he just jumped right through his attacks and shot two of them in the gut while spinning in the air to plant his feet into the chest of the other demon, knocking it back. Lady fired into the head of demon right next to her and jerked her gun to the side to cut at the other one that tried to catch her at close quarters, cutting its leg off before bringing it down on its head to split it in half. As she brought herself to ease she felt something moving right through her hair and she turned to see Dante pointing a gun at her and she turned to her right to see a devil she hadn't noticed before.

"You really have to be more careful about that or else you're going to get hurt," said Dante as he stepped on the head of a twitching devil, crushing its skull under his boot with a sickening sound that was between a crack and a squish. "I wouldn't want you to be a pretty corpse."

"You're kindness is as much accepted as that comment," said Lady as she reloaded her weapon and started to walk towards an entrance leading up. "Maybe next time you'll know not to show off unless you want me to have a pretty hole in the side of my head."

"It would make us even for once," said Dante as he walked on with Lady and noticed that she had some look in her eye that was a bit pissed and hurt. "The first time we ever met you gave me a hole right between the eyes."

"That was before you left me to face all of those demons while you ran on to be even more of an asshole," retorted Lady as she placed her large gun onto her shoulder strap and shot her other gun at one of the crawling spiders. "Spiders, I hate spiders."

"Could be worse, it could be a giant spider with the tale of a scorpion," said Dante as he looked at the spider. "I once went up against something like that."

"Thank you for sharing your life stories, but I'm not the type who's interested in those stories."

"Well sorry, I guess you must have child scarring from the stories that your father told," said Dante before he realized what he said and turned back towards her. "Look I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry."

"Why did I even include you into this," asked Lady as she sighed with her hand to her head and she then felt a rush of sin through her body that originated from the end of the hallway. "Oh yes that's why, I needed you to clear the way."

"You know, this is why you need a man in your life," said Dante as he picked up his sword and started walking down the hall in his arrogant stride. "To help you do things that you aren't strong enough to do yourself."

"Yes, but unfortunately for you I need a **hu**man," said Lady whitely. "Just get this done so we can go on instead of taking all day."

"Why rush, it's coming towards us anyway," said Dante as he stood waiting for something to appear and Lady could feel a rush of something coming towards her and Dante, but when it got close enough for it to be seen, the feeling faded and whatever caused it remained to be invisible. "Looks like you were wrong for once."

"You'd think that," said Dante as a large devil with a head that looked like a horned skill popped out of the window. "But I'm always right."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fun Time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters of Devil May Cry.

* * *

It wasn't that much of a stretch of the imagination to believe what they were seeing, it was just a very impractical thing that was more of a waste of power and stone. Dante and Lady did see how intruders would be baffled with how the stair case, that went everywhere, even upside down, and they were able to walk up each stair by some strange act of physics defying. Lady was being confused by the stairs because she was actually trying to plan her path, but Dante was just waking wherever he could just because he figured that he had to reach the right path soon. When Lady found out that Dante was walking around randomly she was pissed off, so much that she immediately started slapping him around with her gun while he explained himself.

"Look, I just figured that if I walked this way then I would eventually run into the right path," reasoned Dante between slaps, but Lady didn't show any sign of letting up so he slipped out of the grip and wound up behind her. "Look, I know you aren't that happy about it, but hey, your way is giving you a headache which you don't need while you're listening to the sounds of gun fire and death cries."

"You're an ass, do you know how long it would take us to do it just by walking around," asked Lady as she grabbed him by the collar and looked into his eyes. "I am not going to be the one to tell our client that her sister died because we took our happy ass time enjoying the scenery and not thinking about the time."

"Hey, the time isn't right for the sacrifice and it will be another day before that, we have plenty of time," retorted Dante, but Lady just glared at him.

"Who knows how many other things they have like this in this freaky castle," exclaimed Lady as she waived her gun in the air. "You know the client loves to know that you've been dicking around on a fucking M.C. Escher painting!"

"You shouldn't yell, it would stunt your growth," said Dante as he walked on and almost ran into a large dog. "Well maybe we can ask Benji to tell us where to go."

"He doesn't talk much," said a strange man dressed in a white armor "He can, of course, help you find the way if you know how to get him motivated."

"I seem to have left my milk bones at home so how would you get Benji motivate to help us," asked Dante as he looked at the man, who only smiled at him.

"Well first don't call him Benji, he hates it and only lets me call him Benji," said the strange man as he bowed towards the two while taking off the wide brimmed Fedora that he was wearing. "My name is Alexander Ducard, and I am the one who helps those who fight against the demon world get through this castle. You could easily get him to move just by throwing the bone of an enemy down the stairs, the bone will go the right way and then the dog follow it so you follow the dog. Luckily for you, I'm so nice a guy, I'm going to throw the bone down the path myself and you follow the dog, just be mindful he can get fast so start out at a jogging pace. Okay on your marks, get set, go!"

The strange man who called himself Ducard threw the bone down the path of the stairs and the dog chased after it, followed closely by Dante and Lady. At first it was easy to chase after the dog, it ran at a steady pace that wasn't to taxing and the path it walked was very easy to navigate, but as the path got more treacherous the dog got faster. With each new twist, the dog seemed to spring forward with even greater speed until it seemed like the dog would disappear if they did not find some way to move faster than they already were. Dante thought he could try to use his devil trigger, but decided against it because that was something that he only used when he needed to and he had never showed it to Lady before so he was a bit worried as to her feelings towards it. As a substitute, Dante used his stinger move to shoot out right past it like flash steps that compensated for some of the distance but not enough. Then something odd happened. Dante hit the dog, which had grown a lot bigger along the way, head on and was taken aback by the sudden impact that he didn't realize that the dog had changed from the less threatening regular dog that he had seen to a more snarling dog with serpents slithering over its back and the hair on the back of its neck raised into spikes.

"Dante, look out for that thing," shouted Lady as she tried to catch up, but it didn't seem like she was going to make it as the dog lunged at Dante, who was still shaking his head a bit to fight off the dizziness. "Duck you moron!"

Dante didn't duck as she ordered, instead he brought up his sword to stab the beast in the nostril as he tried to bite him and he twisted the blade in its nostril, blood spurting out from the wound. When he seemed to have gathered himself he turned his head to look curiously at what he had done out of a reflex and then took Ebony out of its holster to shoot the beast right between the eyes. It didn't go down at first, as it sent its head back roaring in pain and Dante was being pulled along with its head like a rag doll until he pulled his sword out and started to unleash a barrage of bullets into its back. The beast let out one last roar before it fell to the ground, blood seeping from its bullet riddled corpse.

"Well it seems like you finally found your way down here," said Ducard as he stood upon a ruint column in the large round room that they were in. It appeared to be the tower of the castle and the stairs spiraled upward farther than Dante could see. "You didn't disappoint, no not one bit."

"Well I'm very glad that you let us borrow your dog, but I'm afraid he had to be put asleep," said Dante as he put his foot down onto the head of the dead beast.

"Oh now that is too bad, he was my favorite," said Ducard in a mockingly lamenting voice.

"Don't worry, I know just what will make you feel better," said Dante as he pulled out Ivory and shot at the strange man. Ducard simply vanished before the bullet hit him.

"You know you should really give them in person if you're going to give an apology," said Ducard from an unknown place in the room. "Why don't you come up to the top if you're so sorry?"

"I'll be right there so don't go anywhere," replied Dante as he started walking up the stairs.

"Wait up, I'm still a part of this," said Lady as she ran up with Kali Ann slung over her shoulder. "You keep on trying to leave me behind even though I'm probably the only one covering your back now. Without me I doubt you would be able to sleep on your back from all the wounds that you suffered from the attacks that you let through your guard."

"Oh, does this mean you really care about me," asked Dante in the way that a child would ask someone for something that they really wanted.

"My trigger finger is itching," said Lady in anger just before a knife flew right between the two and embedded itself in one of the walls.

The thing that threw it was not very scary looking, just had a dolls face with clothing that was from the 17th century and in each hand was a knife. Around it were other creatures just like it with knives and some with other bladed weapons, some with hats, and some were hanging from the wall. The original doll titled its head from side to side with a clicking sound, as if it was based solely on clockwork, before rushing at Dante. Dante blew its shin off and then pressed a gun up into its head and blew its inner mechanisms out, along with something that looked very much like brain matter. _So these tin men have a heart, eh,_ thought Dante as he looked at the fallen thing and then at its friends. With a bit of a sigh he fired at the other creatures twice, splattering everything around before kicking another one down. Behind him was Lady shooting down two other dolls that were coming at him from behind and then kicked the side of Kali Ann so that it spun in mid air and cut down the two dolls that were attacking from the side.

"Wow, we've just gotten onto the first floor and already this party is getting crazy," laughed Dante as he pulled out his Force Edge and started using it to cut down some of the dolls, stopping once to hit a doll that was throwing knives from the third floor. "But I think we should be going up floors while we do this so our host doesn't get too bored waiting for his guests to show up in the VIP lounge."

"You never do change, just go," shouted Lady over her gun shots and was pulled into one of the rooms on the first floor by someone unknown. "Hold right there damn it!"

"Easy there I just had to get you out of there before the floor got you," said a familiar voice as she was held up by none other than Knives.

"What are you doing here," asked Lady as she looked at him and then noticed that his brother wasn't with him. "And where is Nicholas?"

"Me and Nicholas got separated and I was wondering around, but I think I found the way to the girl," said Knives as he helped her up, his hand getting dangerously close to her breasts. "I think the door is locked anyway so why don't we go see if we can find another way around to Dante?"

"Yeah sure," replied to Lady keeping the question of how he knew that the door was locked to herself as she walked on.

* * *

"What the hell, this fucking door won't open," exclaimed Dante as he tried to tug at the doorknob and then started to kick as well before going all out ballistic on it. "Fine! You know what I didn't even want to go through you in the first place!"

Grumbling angrily, Dante walked up the stairs to the first door on the second level and as soon as he walked in he felt a cold shiver go through his body. Opening the door, Dante found himself staring at the body of a knight in blue armor trapped in ice and holding his severed head as he walked forward. When he got close enough the glass shattered, revealing that the suit of armor could function after years of residing in ice.

"Well this fight looks like it will be interesting," said Dante as he hefted sword up on his shoulder with his right hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

* * *

Vergil looked at his surrounding area after establishing that he was definitely not in hell or anywhere else for that matter that was a cesspit for demons. He was purely in his own time and that meant that he was doing relatively better than he had before, suddenly a silver lining was over the horizon, or as much of one a he wanted. In about two minutes he was looking at a strange chapel that had statues to his father Sparda and something called to him as he walked on. He saw that somehow he had gained back all of the clothes he had been wearing before he was defeated by Mundus and found that the only thing that was missing was his sword. Yamato had broken during his fight with Mundus when the demon known as Trish distracted him by posing as his mother long enough for Mundus to gain the upper hand on Vergil. From the presence that he was sensing inside, he knew that his favorite sword was inside there, having found another wielder of the same blood as him. Probably a half demon that was created by ambitious humans, but he knew that there were some signs of a change in power, the sword marks and metal were in the stone of the courtyard of the chapel.

"Father, what has happened," asked Vergil as he walked on and found that the members of the chapel wore swords and white outfits while looking at Vergil with a bit of astonishment and reverence, bowing to him as if he was his father himself walking into the chapel. "So I take it that my brother has been here before has he not?"

"You must be the brother of Lord Dante, the son of Sparda," said a woman with long chestnut hair and in a long white dress that was similar to the white uniforms that the other members of the chapel were wearing. "We have heard from your brother before when he came here to reveal the corruption in the Order of the Sword, a foundation of knights that continue the work of Sparda to protect this realm from the demon realm."

"I see, but there is a presence here that is seemingly strange," replied Vergil as he walked off in a direction, not caring that the members of the Order were all bowing down to him as he walked by them. He knew it was because of his father and not because they knew anything of him, Dante had probably omitted those little bits. "Tell me, is there any person who has some strange power or ability, much similar to a demon or something of that nature?"

"That would be me, Vergil," said a voice from atop one of the statues and Vergil looked up to see a young man, probably as old as he was when he and Dante fought, with short hair that was worn in the same manner as Dante. The one thing that Vergil took note of was that the youth had a very curious right arm that looked like some form of gauntlet that he was wearing, but on further inspection he could see that it was his arm. "If you're looking for Dante, he's not here?"

"Actually I came here because I sensed that Yamato was here," replied Vergil as he set his eyes on his old sword that was tied to the young man's belt. "What is your name?"

"Nero and this is my girl Kyrie," said the young man as he moved slightly closer to the chestnut haired woman in a possessive manner. "Dante did say that this was your sword so I guess you'll want it back."

"If it isn't too much of an inconvenience, yes," replied Vergil, the strength in his tone telling Nero that it wasn't as much of a request as a demand.

"Okay then, I've got the Red Queen," said Nero as he took Yamato off his belt and handed the sword to Vergil who accepted it. "So what are you here for? I mean on this plane of existence."

"I'm not quite sure myself, but I am certain I can find answers to that question," replied Vergil as he started walking for the door, once again ignoring the bows from the members of the order as he made his way down to where the door was.

"Didn't you wish to help your brother spoil the latest plan of Mundus to return to this plane," said a jesting voice from atop the large statue of Dante, made in thanks of his help. "Even after being sent back to hell by your second defeat at the hands of Dante, you still wished to find some way of stopping Mundus from getting what he wanted, even sinking so low as to accept the help of another."

"Your words are poorly chosen if you wish to amuse me," warned Vergil as he turned around slowly and threateningly. The one who had spoken was a man with a Guy Faux mask dressed in clothing from the nineteenth century with a feathered hat to top it all off.

"Well I see your not want for gratitude, but it doesn't matter I didn't help you escape from Hell for your gratitude," said the odd stranger as he jumped down from the statue and vanished before he hit the ground, appearing behind Vergil. "You want to know where Mundus is going to start his assault against the human world, don't you?"

"Dante should be taking care of it already," replied Vergil as he removed the hand that the stranger had placed on his shoulder.

"Well he is already in the situation, but he is way too trusting for his own good," replied the stranger as he moved around with over dramatized gestures. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to see your brother again and stop Mundus if I don't recall so I helped you out, but if Mundus succeeds then you will be unable to surpass your father or gain your inheritance."

"And why do you wish to help," asked Vergil as he eyed the stranger suspiciously.

"I'll let it be known when the time comes to pay me back, but for the mean time I would go out to the west until you see a castle if you want to accomplish what you escaped from Hell to do."

* * *

The headless suit of armor was armed only with a lance that it would swing in a vertical arc at Dante, who simply jumped out of the way of the attack and fired Ebony and ivory right into its stomach before kicking at the head that was in its arms. The head, instead of hitting the wall, levitated and then started to shoot around the wall to try and hit Dante, who just continued to jump around and fire at the suit of armor. When the head stopped chasing the half-demon, it resumed its place on the neck of the armor, reconnecting to its body while it shot out at Dante in a stab. Dante brought out Alastor to block the attack and then sweep kicked the armor, knocking its feet out from under it and then drove his blade into its armor plating. Surprisingly, the suit of armor got up, but the head had changed from the standard knight's armor to a more demonic looking. With the change in the head piece came a new change, the suit of armor now had wings which attack Dante simultaneously with the lance. Thanking the fact that he also brought his Force Edge with him, he took out the sword and used both blades to block the attacks before delivering a kick square in the abdomen of the armor.

"Come on, you're a knight right, shouldn't you have some better moves than that," asked Dante as he twirled his sword above his head and then brought it down to parry the lance attack from the suit of armor. "I guess they must be having fewer volunteers because it seems like Hell is taking anyone they can get for their knights."

The suit moved back a bit before once again attacking, but it couldn't hold up for long as Dante grabbed a shotgun that was mounted on a plaque and fired. The shells tore through the helmet and Dante hit the demonic armor in the face with a back flip kick and then drove his blade into the same cut in the armor that was caused by his earlier stab and pushed up on the blade. At first, the sword had trouble with cutting through the metal, but as soon as Dante had given the sword another push into the armor he was able to cut the armor in half. Fire spewed out of the armor like blood, burning the hairs on Dante's arm as he pushed the sword upwards and cut open the armor.

"Guess this means I win," said Dante with a smirk as he walked off with his sword on his back straps. "Someone has a plan here and I think it may just involve me."

"Bingo, you win the prize," exclaimed a voice from above him and he looked up to see Ducard looking down at him. "You see Mundus has a little plan to unleash his armies on this world, but that would only increase his influence into this realm and gain him further favor in the demon world. There are others in the demon world that would like to take his job and want to be put in power instead of him. To do this, they have to stop him from getting power here, which is a very difficult thing to do unless we have someone to help us, namely you. Luckily, Mundus had taken one of the twins prompting the other sister to hire you and I just had to point the way to you so as you can see this has all been working well for me."

"You know it's things like that that just piss me off to no end," said Dante as he pointed his gun, but as soon as he pulled the trigger, Ducard disappeared.

"Now there is no need to get angry, my friend, you have other things to worry about, like that pretty lady friend of yours," said Ducard from far ahead in the distance. "She's walking into a trap and if she isn't helped then she'll be sacrificed to open the gates of Hell."

"For your sake you better hope she's not," shouted Dante as he walked towards another door, hoping it wasn't a step backwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Call me beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

Vergil didn't know if any of what the strange figure had said was true, but he knew that there was something strange about the castle that was somewhere off in the direction specified. Most of the people in the Order of the Sword were walking around looking at different maps of the castle and it seemed as if they were planning on storming it to meet with their belief system. The head of the person who was barking out orders was marching down each corner of the main hall to rouse his men to move faster, much to the annoyance of Vergil who didn't wish to have them act like they were going to assist him. No sooner had Vergil decided that he would tell the commander of the Order to shut the hell up did he see that a small helicopter was being called in for the members of the Order and he watched as the men ran to it with the one named Nero telling them to hustle up. There was a bitter taste in Vergil's mouth with the fact that he was going to be helped by them, but he decided since it was benefitting him he might as well use it for it would be a sin to his own methods and manner to let it all go to waste. He had not even set his second foot on the helicopter before they start lifting it off the air, but luckily Vergil was very quick on his feet and was able to keep his balance as he got into the helicopter.

"Sorry about that, we're just really eager to get headed towards the castle," said Nero apologetically before Vergil just stood there and looked out the window with an uninterested look on his face as his hand stroked the handle of Yamato.

"It does not matter the time, Mundus couldn't beat Dante that easily, we still have three days before he needs my help," replied Vergil before he returned to his usual silent self.



Dante didn't seem to mind that there were a bunch of demonic knights in the next room, shiny armor and all the head pieces were in the shape of a devil's head. They all had long swords and lances for cutting and stabbing, but the ones with lances didn't seem to move as fast as they did when they lunged at their enemy. The ones with the swords were faster on movement, attacking Dante relentlessly, but their accuracy left a lot to be desired as they hacked Dante with their swords and half the time hit each other. Dante jumped around to line three of them up and waited for a lance knight to lunge at him before side stepping and pushing the knight forward while he cut the knights in half as the lance impaled the other two. Spinning around quickly, he decapitated the knight behind him and then unleashed a barrage of bullets on the knights behind him, all while shooting the other two knights down. He then jumped back and kicked down one knight while before starting to repeatedly attacking another with his stinger and finished off the rest with a blast of his guns in devil trigger mode.

"Well I guess they just don't make them like they used to," said Dante as he sat down on top of the pile of armor and then pulled his gun out to point at the first person who walked into the room. "Well Nicholas, where have you been and where is your brother, Knives?"

"He went off exploring the castle with Lady and is probably trying to put the moves on her right now," replied Nicholas in his "it's not important enough to care about" tone that he usually used with things. "I've just been cleaning up parts of the castle I haven't seen him since, but if you need some help with finding them I could help since I don't have anything else to do."

"Okay then, but stick close to me so I don't have to go off looking for you," said Dante as he strode up to the door that led to a spiral stair case that went downward. "I guess this would be the best place to start sense we're right over where Lady went if she was with your brother when you last saw them."

"Yes that would be best," said Nicholas in the same monotone voice.



Dante did a slight turn and found that an arm immediately shot out from the door and cut his ear a bit on one of its sharp talons that protruded from its slick, monstrous fingers. The other hand followed, forcing Dante to jump over it while shooting his arm up, not stopping to check his fire as the machine gun like fire tore through the skin on the arms. The creature was a very curious looking creature with only a single leg that seemed to sprout out to many feet to support and hour glass figure with multiple arms for its structure. The gun blew out one of the feet in the front and seemed to put the creature off balance before he started to bring out his shotgun, but the creature already whipped out one of its multiple arms that Dante couldn't help but notice, was laced with a thread.

Dante jumped up to the other side of the demon with his sword out as he started cutting the different threads that hung around him only to find that they all had a went to the same end, just like a puppet. In the end the answer wasn't hard to grasp, it was just a bit of an annoyance since now Lady was going to hold this over his head for a long time. Then again, he could give Nicholas the benefit of the doubt, but decided not to when he saw the puppeteer stepping out of the shadows with an emotionless look on his face. The cold metal of the gun gleamed in the little firelight that the hallway still had with all the wind blowing from the knives and blades.

"So then, does your brother know about this or have you cut your ties with him," asked Dante as he pointed his own gun at the small demon-child.

"He knows not that I am doing this, but he does know that he has been captured," replied Nicholas as he started walking in a semi-circle from Dante, who returned the movement with one of his own in the other direction. "I was offered to get him back alive only if you were killed by my hand and so that is what I am doing. Ensuring that my brother is returned safe and sound, but also none the wiser to what has happened to you or Lady."



"What did you do with Lady," asked Dante, his voice suddenly becoming a bit angered and concerned while trying to play it off as if didn't care.

"She has been captured and because she is still a virgin, despite the way she dresses, will be sacrificed alongside the sister. You can stop that and save my brother, while I can only hope to kill you and watch the women die. I think now you see that are options have become kill or be killed, with one person deserving life and the other needing to be sacrificed, that being said, don't hold back when we fight."

"I'm sorry things have to go this way, but I was hoping we could skip the killing part. My blade wouldn't be too pleased with your blood on it, it more of prefers wicked evil demons, nothing like you kid and it wants you to grow old instead of dying young."

"That, Dante, is a perfect world that only an idealist can make," was all Nicholas replied before he called upon his other puppet to charge at Dante while he lined up his gun sightings for Dante. He couldn't just let himself be killed.

Dante brought his own guns up to fire at the puppet, putting bullet after bullet into it before he used his foot to kick the puppet coming in from the sides into the wall. With great speed, he started to run right for Nicholas who was already aiming his gun at Dante. Before Nicholas could take the shot, Dante jumped up onto one of the ceiling lamps and swung right past Nicholas with gun out to shoot at the two puppets that were coming for him. The puppet dressed up as a knight was destroyed as the armor fell apart revealing a dark mass that dissipated after being grazed by a bullet while the Minotaur like puppet had its legs severely damaged. Before Nicholas knew it he was being pushed forward with his gun arm twisted until the gun was taken out of his hand. When he was pushed forward into a wall he found himself staring at the barrel of Ivory.



"Well Dante, can you do everything that is necessary," said Nicholas as he closed his eyes and waited for the death that was sure to come from the end of the gun, but all he felt was the pain of the slap to the face that he got from Dante.

"Don't be stupid kid, you don't need to die a stupid death because you're practically brain dead," said Dante as he started to walk on and motioned for Nicholas to follow. He'd follow and hopefully he would come with a greater sense of self worth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: The Red Door

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

* * *

Behind the red door was a long stairs case that was filled with many Pride Hells, all walking down to meet the son of Sparda as he walked up with a rather bored look. Dime a dozen enemies were too easy when it came to killing and the one thing that Dante wanted was a challenge to quench his thirst for a good fight. Hopefully they'd make it up to him by having the better fighters up top, but then again he might just come across some other pushover that he could beat easily. He raised Ebony and Ivory at the demons, for the first time deciding to stop fighting it stylishly and just mow past them to skip ahead to the good fight. The only problem was that it was incredibly long with just these simple enemies, maybe going so far as to get a Wrath Hell, but it was basically these crummy little Prides. If there was one thing that Dante couldn't stand it was the lack of creativity in these cults started by guys who just woke up one morning and thought, 'hey how about I start worshipping Satan and trying to bring about an Apocalypse.'

"Can't you get anything better than this," shouted Dante as he pulled his sword off from the slips on the back of his coat and brought it down to cut down the two Prides in front of him. "I've been going through here blasting things that seemed creative for the first twenty, but after time it just got repetitive. Now you send me something that I've fought before and already got tired of like ages ago!"

Right as soon as Dante said this there came a whistle from the top of the stair case and Dante moved his head slightly to dodge a bullet that was fired at him. The person who fired the bullet was dressed in a clean black suit with shades, leather gloves, and a sword that looked similar to Red Queen except it had a katana type guard over the handle. Dane smirked as he looked at the shooter and knew exactly what he was saying, 'step on up and have the fight of your life.' He didn't look like he'd disappoint Dante either so Dante started to use his sword and guns as he ran up the stairs, gunning and slashing every single demon that got in his way with ease. An hour later he had reached the top of the stairs to find the stranger sitting in a throne like chair with a glass of wine in his hands, sitting like some type of royalty. The fiery red hair was tied back into a loose pony tail that just hung down without sticking out at all.

"Well it took you long enough, Dante," said the stranger as he drank his wine and just sat there smirking at Dante. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show, but then again you never disappoint me now do you. The name is Beelzebub, call me Beelz though, and basically I was made into a dark knight with the sole purpose of fighting you."

"I've heard about you from others, some people warning me about you," said Dante as he started to walk towards the throne. "You aren't the type of person to do this or go along with a scheme like this and you're not your other self or else you would have identified yourself as that. So I have to ask purely out of curiosity, why are you helping them?"

"My client is paying me good money to stop this whole plot," replied Beelz as he looked at his glass with a very casual glance and then he threw the wine behind him to assume a more lively posture. "But I've always wondered how I'd stack up next to you, after all I was kidnapped as a child and transformed specifically to fight Sparda and his offspring. This is just to answer a question that's been plaguing me in my mind for so long that now I find that regardless of which personality is in control I feel that I must fight you. I want to know if everything I suffered was enough to do the job."

"Well then, this seems like an interesting fight, sure why not," said Dante as he pulled out Ivory and fired at Beelz.

Beelz pulled out his own gun, a machine pistol, and deflected the bullets by firing counter bullets that collided with the offending bullets. Both men smirked as their hands went for their swords and on a slight movement, both were lunging at each other with a slash. Beelz did a vertical cut that was deflected by Dante's horizontal cut, but Beelz could easily counter with another quick slash at a vertical angle. Dante, instead of blocking the blade, simply moved himself away from it and hacked at Beelz, who replied by doing the same. Right now they were both just testing each other to see how good they were and soon they would be cutting loose. Just as they were about to really cut loose the top of the tower blew open.

"Damn, he must have already started," cursed Beelz as he started to run, but was stopped by Dante's blade.

"What's going on that's putting you in such a hurry," asked Dante as he looked at the dark and stormy sky.

"He's starting the ceremony right now so he'll be moving off to another place than this castle," replied Beelz in a hurried manner as he started to walk off before being interrupted by the appearance of Nero and Vergil.

"And just who are you," asked Nero as he pointed his gun at Beelz, only to have Beelz grab the gun by the barrel and pull Nero forward to knee him in the stomach. "Right now your most important concern is at the Temple of Ragnarok so if you wish to partake in the fun and fulfill your contract you'll go there."

"Where is Lady," asked Dante as he looked over his shoulder at the other demon hunter.

"She'll be in the bed room past the throne," replied Beelz as he moved his hand to brush away a stray strand of hair. "She's alright, I've made sure that no harm befalls her after all, I and she go way back."

Dante walked over to the room to find that she was in fact in perfect condition lying on a very comfortable looking bed in a very luxurious room that was probably used by the Lord of the castle. He couldn't help but note how cute she looked when she wasn't pointing a gun at his head and took a moment to caress her cheek a bit. Slowly, so as not to wake her up immediately since there was always the chance that it would result in a shot to the head or some failed attempt on his life. This was a futile effort as she was awoken by the slightest touch from Dante, a touch that was so distinctive to her that she could feel it no matter how gentle he tried to be. As soon as Dante tried to pick her up she was pulling a gun out and firing it point blank into his chest. It was far from being enough to kill Dante, but damn did it hurt.

"I see you've been napping on the job," said Dante in a teasing voice. "And here I am doing all the hard work while you're here napping in a comfortable bed with a most generous host."

"Yeah that's because that double crossing bastard Nicholas knocked me out," spat Lady as she pistol whipped him in the face. "Then I woke up to find Beelz watching over me while claiming that I'm bait for you, which pissed me off and made me want to beat his ass again like the first time we met. When I first met him he was crazy and being controlled by his other half calling himself by his full name, Beelzebub-

"Yeah I think you mentioned that once when I asked you why you had a bullet made of gold," interrupted Dante, a bit bored by the repetition of the tale. "You said he would have killed you had he not won out against his other half in the end. There is no need to tell the same story again, just because I was asleep the first time, doesn't mean I didn't look up the notes taken the second time."

"Dante, I've only told this story one time."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your lover's quarrel here, but right now we have other matters to think about," said Vergil in his usual monotone voice with maybe a slight air of something akin to a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "The area he is talking about is a rather long distance so I believe we should be going now."

"Well I guess we have to cut out the make-up sex and we have such a good bed to do it on it really is a shame," said Dante with a casual shrug before being hit on the back of the head with Lady's Kali Anna.

"Pig," she said as she walked on with a blush creeping up on her face.

* * *

The area that the Ragnarok was in was mountainous with a winter landscape that had an eerie chill to it that probably resulted from the wind blowing through the hollowed caverns of the Temple. Luckily Beelz was often quick to keep himself warm blooded through his mastery over the element of fire, a gift that he was given for being the favorite of Mundus's little play toys. As he looked at the temple standing in its serene state there in the cradle of the mountains, he couldn't believe that such a temple would be used for the most demonic of intentions. His motorcycle had run out of gas due to his neglect of filling up the tank, instead deciding that he was going to leave it as it is. Now he was walking around in the cold snow, having to continuously circulate heat through his body and clothes to keep himself warm and dry. Halfway to the Temple of Ragnarok, Beelz was blocked in his path by a man holding a large sword with a wide bladed edge instead of a tip.

"Don't worry I have my pass," said Beelz as he held up his case.

"I'm here to punish you for your failure at not killing Dante," said the man as he hefted the sword and transformed into a demonic form that transfused the white robes to its body into skin with a horned face that was adorned by a knight helmet that stuck out into a beak nose.

"Does this mean it's about to be a boring fight," asked Beelz as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man-demon transfusion. "I guess you're the welcome wagon of a different sort."

"You fool, you've jeopardized out entire operation with your little games," shouted the man as he lashed out with his large heavy sword that came down in an arc that made a loud sound of sucking wind. Beelz seemed unfazed as he blocked the attack with his own sword being used in one hand and brought up his gun arm to point at the man.

"Chao."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Red Door

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

* * *

Behind the red door was a long stairs case that was filled with many Pride Hells, all walking down to meet the son of Sparda as he walked up with a rather bored look. Dime a dozen enemies were too easy when it came to killing and the one thing that Dante wanted was a challenge to quench his thirst for a good fight. Hopefully they'd make it up to him by having the better fighters up top, but then again he might just come across some other pushover that he could beat easily. He raised Ebony and Ivory at the demons, for the first time deciding to stop fighting it stylishly and just mow past them to skip ahead to the good fight.

The only problem was that it was incredibly long with just these simple enemies, maybe going so far as to get a Wrath Hell, but it was basically these crummy little Prides. If there was one thing that Dante couldn't stand it was the lack of creativity in these cults started by guys who just woke up one morning and thought, 'hey how about I start worshipping Satan and trying to bring about an Apocalypse.'

"Can't you get anything better than this," shouted Dante as he pulled his sword off from the slips on the back of his coat and brought it down to cut down the two Prides in front of him. "I've been going through here blasting things that seemed creative for the first twenty, but after time it just got repetitive. Now you send me something that I've fought before and already got tired of like ages ago!"

Right as soon as Dante said this there came a whistle from the top of the stair case and Dante moved his head slightly to dodge a bullet that was fired at him. The person who fired the bullet was dressed in a clean black suit with shades, leather gloves, and a sword that looked similar to Red Queen except it had a katana type guard over the handle. Dane smirked as he looked at the shooter and knew exactly what he was saying, 'step on up and have the fight of your life.'

He didn't look like he'd disappoint Dante either so Dante started to use his sword and guns as he ran up the stairs, gunning and slashing every single demon that got in his way with ease. An hour later he had reached the top of the stairs to find the stranger sitting in a throne like chair with a glass of wine in his hands, sitting like some type of royalty. The fiery red hair was tied back into a loose pony tail that just hung down without sticking out at all.

"Well it took you long enough, Dante," said the stranger as he drank his wine and just sat there smirking at Dante. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show, but then again you never disappoint me now do you. The name is Beelzebub, call me Beelz though, and basically I was made into a dark knight with the sole purpose of fighting you."

"I've heard about you from others, some people warning me about you," said Dante as he started to walk towards the throne. "You aren't the type of person to do this or go along with a scheme like this and you're not your other self or else you would have identified yourself as that. So I have to ask purely out of curiosity, why are you helping them?"

"My client is paying me good money to stop this whole plot," replied Beelz as he looked at his glass with a very casual glance and then he threw the wine behind him to assume a more lively posture. "But I've always wondered how I'd stack up next to you, after all I was kidnapped as a child and transformed specifically to fight Sparda and his offspring. This is just to answer a question that's been plaguing me in my mind for so long that now I find that regardless of which personality is in control I feel that I must fight you. I want to know if everything I suffered was enough to do the job."

"Well then, this seems like an interesting fight, sure why not," said Dante as he pulled out Ivory and fired at Beelz.

Beelz pulled out his own gun, a machine pistol, and deflected the bullets by firing counter bullets that collided with the offending bullets. Both men smirked as their hands went for their swords and on a slight movement, both were lunging at each other with a slash. Beelz did a vertical cut that was deflected by Dante's horizontal cut, but Beelz could easily counter with another quick slash at a vertical angle. Dante, instead of blocking the blade, simply moved himself away from it and hacked at Beelz, who replied by doing the same. Right now they were both just testing each other to see how good they were and soon they would be cutting loose. Just as they were about to really cut loose the top of the tower blew open.

"Damn, he must have already started," cursed Beelz as he started to run, but was stopped by Dante's blade.

"What's going on that's putting you in such a hurry," asked Dante as he looked at the dark and stormy sky.

"He's starting the ceremony right now so he'll be moving off to another place than this castle," replied Beelz in a hurried manner as he started to walk off before being interrupted by the appearance of Nero and Vergil.

"And just who are you," asked Nero as he pointed his gun at Beelz, only to have Beelz grab the gun by the barrel and pull Nero forward to knee him in the stomach.

"Right now your most important concern is at the Temple of Ragnarok so if you wish to partake in the fun and fulfill your contract you'll go there."

"Where is Lady," asked Dante as he looked over his shoulder at the other demon hunter.

"She'll be in the bed room past the throne," replied Beelz as he moved his hand to brush away a stray strand of hair. "She's alright, I've made sure that no harm befalls her after all, I and she go way back."

Dante walked over to the room to find that she was in fact in perfect condition lying on a very comfortable looking bed in a very luxurious room that was probably used by the Lord of the castle. He couldn't help but note how cute she looked when she wasn't pointing a gun at his head and took a moment to caress her cheek a bit. Slowly, so as not to wake her up immediately since there was always the chance that it would result in a shot to the head or some failed attempt on his life. This was a futile effort as she was awoken by the slightest touch from Dante, a touch that was so distinctive to her that she could feel it no matter how gentle he tried to be. As soon as Dante tried to pick her up she was pulling a gun out and firing it point blank into his chest. It was far from being enough to kill Dante, but damn did it hurt.

"I see you've been napping on the job," said Dante in a teasing voice. "And here I am doing all the hard work while you're here napping in a comfortable bed with a most generous host."

"Yeah that's because that double crossing bastard Nicholas knocked me out," spat Lady as she pistol whipped him in the face. "Then I woke up to find Beelz watching over me while claiming that I'm bait for you, which pissed me off and made me want to beat his ass again like the first time we met. When I first met him he was crazy and being controlled by his other half calling himself by his full name, Beelzebub-

"Yeah I think you mentioned that once when I asked you why you had a bullet made of gold," interrupted Dante, a bit bored by the repetition of the tale. "You said he would have killed you had he not won out against his other half in the end. There is no need to tell the same story again, just because I was asleep the first time, doesn't mean I didn't look up the notes taken the second time."

"Dante, I've only told this story one time."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your lover's quarrel here, but right now we have other matters to think about," said Vergil in his usual monotone voice with maybe a slight air of something akin to a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "The area he is talking about is a rather long distance so I believe we should be going now."

"Well I guess we have to cut out the make-up sex and we have such a good bed to do it on it really is a shame," said Dante with a casual shrug before being hit on the back of the head with Lady's Kali Anna.

"Pig," she said as she walked on with a blush creeping up on her face.

* * *

The area that the Ragnarok was in was mountainous with a winter landscape that had an eerie chill to it that probably resulted from the wind blowing through the hollowed caverns of the Temple. Luckily Beelz was often quick to keep himself warm blooded through his mastery over the element of fire, a gift that he was given for being the favorite of Mundus's little play toys. As he looked at the temple standing in its serene state there in the cradle of the mountains, he couldn't believe that such a temple would be used for the most demonic of intentions. His motorcycle had run out of gas due to his neglect of filling up the tank, instead deciding that he was going to leave it as it is. Now he was walking around in the cold snow, having to continuously circulate heat through his body and clothes to keep himself warm and dry. Halfway to the Temple of Ragnarok, Beelz was blocked in his path by a man holding a large sword with a wide bladed edge instead of a tip.

"Don't worry I have my pass," said Beelz as he held up his case.

"I'm here to punish you for your failure at not killing Dante," said the man as he hefted the sword and transformed into a demonic form that transfused the white robes to its body into skin with a horned face that was adorned by a knight helmet that stuck out into a beak nose.

"Does this mean it's about to be a boring fight," asked Beelz as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man-demon transfusion. "I guess you're the welcome wagon of a different sort."

"You fool, you've jeopardized out entire operation with your little games," shouted the man as he lashed out with his large heavy sword that came down in an arc that made a loud sound of sucking wind. Beelz seemed unfazed as he blocked the attack with his own sword being used in one hand and brought up his gun arm to point at the man.

"Chao."


End file.
